The Journey of a Shield Maiden
by Waiting To Be Inspired
Summary: Daughter of Faramir and Éowyn, Féowin, discovers that Saruman has come back and is plotting to take over Middle Earth. She and her lovely palomino horse, Swift Runner, must save Middle Earth, but will her parents let her fight in the impending battle?
1. The Runes on the Saddle

**Disclaimer - **I own none of these characters with the exception of Féowin (though her parents are not mine) and Suldal. Everybody else - including Freda - belongs to either J. R. R. Tolkein or New Line Cinema.

**Summary - **Daughter of Faramir and Éowyn, Féowin, discovers that Saruman has come back and is plotting to take over Middle Earth. She and her lovely palomino horse, Suldal (meaning Wind Foot), must save Middle Earth, but will her parents let her fight in the impending battle?

**Author's Note - **I'm not exactly and expert on the works of J.R.R. Tolkein - in fact I've only read The Hobbit, and have just started The Fellowship of the Ring, though I have watched all three of the New Line Cinema movies - so if you find any factual errors please notify me and I'll try to fix them ASAP. This is also one of my first fanfictions so don't expect it to be wonderfully good or anything. Feowin is kind of Mary Sue-ish in the first few chapter, but I promise you: I will fix that. If you have any tips on de-Sueing her please share them with me.

**Chapter One – The Runes on the Saddle **

A hand held a damp rag and scrubbed the tough leather of a saddle. The saddle was the classic brown and had odd runes carved in gold all along the skirt, seat, and panel. The hand that held the rag was callused yet gentle as it moved along the twists and turns the leather of the saddle took. The hand belonged to Féowin, a tall, blonde, thirteen-year-old human. Her hair was the color of rich honey and just brushed her shoulders, her eyes were grayish green, like frost-encrusted grass, her nose was small and pert, her thrust out chin showed stubbornness, but the tears that fell from her eyes showed weakness.

There was a rustle of cloth and Freda sat down on the bench next to Féowin. Freda was a scant inch taller than Féowin for all that she was eleven years older than her, her pale hair was long, it waved softly past her waist, her eyes were hazel and observed Féowin silently. Freda didn't speak for a while, just watched Féowin clean the saddle as she cried silently. When Féowin's tears ceased to flow Freda spoke, her voice melodic, "Every saddle tells a story…"

Féowin looked over at Freda as if noticing her there for the first time, "What do you mean?"

"These runes," Freda's fingers gently traced the golden runes along the saddle. "Are called saddle script, they tell of the knight or shield maiden that the saddle belonged to in their time of glory. I've made a study, I've studied long and hard for several years, and now, I can understand and write saddle script. I, myself, laid these runes to this saddle. Do you wish to hear their story?"

Féowin nodded eagerly, "Yes, please."

"I shall tell you this story if you shall tell me one."

"What do you mean?" asked Féowin curiously. "I know no good stories."

"Ah, but you do know one that I wish to know." To Féowin's odd look, Freda laughed, "I wish to know why you were crying."

Féowin turned a rich red, but began her story anyway, "Mother wouldn't let me go riding on Suldal until I had polished every saddle here!" Féowin motioned to the walls of the room, filled with glistening saddles, "I had been caught up in self pity at the moment. But, I cleaned all of them. I cannot believe that I was so bratty and selfish, I'll never become a shield maiden now."

Freda raised her eyebrows as if to say 'really?' but instead said, "Do you not think that I've had my selfish moments. Do you not think that your mother had a selfish thought never escape her lips? Your mother, one of the best shield maidens of this era had many selfish moments in her beginning. But, utter no word to her that I told you that."

A smile crept across Féowin's face, "Thanks, Freda. You always know what to say."

"It is one of my better qualities," joked Freda. "Now, on with the story..."

Freda's voice took on a mystical tone and images wormed there way into Féowin's mind, "There once was a shield maiden, she was brave and stubborn. Her father wished her not to throw herself into danger, but she went into battle anyway." Féowin saw gray, sharp eyes, and wondered if the images were placed in her mind by magic, "She masqueraded as a man, and fought side by side with the men. She helped win the battle even though her uncle was slain." A hand holding a sword, swinging the sword, hitting another sword, a loud metallic clang, sparks flying. A sword piercing armor, "Even though she committed high treason of disobeying the king's orders, she is still looked upon, to this day, as one of the greatest shield maidens of the era." The visions and stories ended with a shield bearing the insignia of a shield maiden.

Féowin had an awed look in her curious eyes, "Who was she?"

"She _is_," Freda paused; drawing out the suspense, Féowin leaned forward, trying to catch every word, "Éowyn of Rohan."

The shock was clearly etched across Féowin's face, "M-mother?"

Freda nodded serenely, "She is a great shield maiden, she just doesn't like to brag."

"She has every right to brag. Ah, well, I guess that is what makes a shield maiden: Modesty. Could I learn saddle script?" Féowin asked eagerly.

"No," Freda shook her head, "I learned when I was about seven, the younger you are the easier it is to learn, besides, you need to focus more on your shield maiden training."

Féowin made a dicontented face, "I guess you're right. Now that I'm finished here, I'm going to go and see if mother will allow me to go riding."

Féowin placed her mother's saddle back on a rack and walked away, as she reached the door, Freda called to her, "Be careful of the clouds."

Féowin nodded and jogged up to the practice courts were her mother was practicing the art of sword fighting. Féowin walked over to her, dodging people, swords, and staffs.

"Hello," she greeted her mother, "I cleaned all the saddles. May I go riding now?"

"I guess so," Éowyn said, blocking a blow with the flat of her sword, "But be careful of the clouds, give them a wide berth. We still don't know what evil lurks under them."

"But, I thought you sent men and horses to see what it was?"

"We did, the horses stopped a league away and refused to go onward, the men dismounted and tried to get at it on foot, but, against their own free will, their legs ran away, carrying their unwilling bodies. Stay away, those clouds mean danger."

"Yes, mother, I will," Féowin said.

●◊●

Féowin rode Suldal bareback, without a saddle of bridle. The wind blew through Suldal's pure white mane. The rocking, three-beat rhythm of the canter was somehow soothing to Féowin as she watched Suldal's hooves pound the ground.

After a long gallop, Féowin slowed Suldal and looked up at the dark clouds that loomed over the horizon. She was about to turn back when, an idea crawled itself into her mind. If she found out what those unnatural clouds were hiding, she would be swiftly on her way to becoming a shield maiden. She kneed Suldal golden sides; she sprang into a swift canter toward the crest of the hill, near those dreaded clouds. A little less than a league away, Suldal stopped and eyed the clouds, fear written all over her intelligent face.

Féowin stroked her mare's neck and whispered, "Whoa, girl, it's fine. We're just going to go and see what is so bad up there."

Suldal trembled but walked on, reassured by Féowin's soft voice and calming touch. A little way than halfway up the hill, Suldal stopped dead and refused to go any further. Féowin dismounted and began walking up. Her mother had been right about people's legs turning against them and running back down the hill, Féowin's tried to do so, but she tripped herself, so she lay on the ground. She used her arms and crawled up the last part of the hill and peered over.

A vile scent reached her nostrils and Féowin was forced to turn and retch. The lush grass that had once made up the valley was gone, it was all stone and mud. A tall person clad in white robes stood on a large platform in the middle of all the chaos. Things came up from the mud, trees were burning, and some of the creatures were making weapons. She took out a spyglass from one of the pockets in her leggings and trained it on the white robbed figure. A short gasp was emitted from her lips.

●◊●

**Author's Note - **Thank y'all for suffering through my first chapter. Please I would like to hear your comments and stuff, so please review. Sorry about the whole cliffhanger type thing at the end, I needed the next couple paragraphs for my second chapter. I'm also really sorry if the horse terminology is not correct for this time period, I only ride hunt seat, so I do not know.


	2. Raise the Alarm

**Chapter Two - Raise the Alarm**

**Disclaimer: **I still only own Feowin and Suldal.

**Author's Note: **And here is the really stupid second chapter of my really stupid story. Please review. I would like the address the thing about Féowin wearing leggings, as I have gotten two corrections/complaints about it; I know that women wore dresses so I will try and fix that. And to address the problem about Swift's name, I have changed it to Suldal – meaning Wind Foot – and thank you very much to Sarahbarr17 for the name suggestions.

●◊●

Suldal charged into the courtyard, Féowin leaped from her back and ordered a stable-hand to care for Suldal, the stable-hand ran after the still galloping mare as Féowin jogged up the steps to the main building.

Féowin burst into the meeting room, interrupting a private meeting between her mother, father, Aragorn, and another man who she did not care to recognize. "Féowin!" her father shouted, "What are you doing here? This is a _secret_ meeting, get out!"

Féowin couldn't speak, she was too out of breath, she just shook her head and gasped, "Saruman ... he's back ... back with ... uruk-hai."

"What?" roared her father, Faramir.

"Saruman is dead," Aragorn said, his voice even, "I saw him die with my own two eyes."

"Meaning no disrespect, sire," Féowin said once she had gotten her breath back, "But, I saw him no more than an hour ago. Alive."

Sudden realization dawned on Éowyn's face, "You deliberately disobeyed me, didn't you? You went to investigate what secrets the clouds held, didn't you? You thought that you would become a shield maiden if you found out what great evil lurked there, didn't you? Well you were wrong, you'll never become a shield maiden by playing hero and disobeying orders."

"But you did," Féowin knew she was being rude, but she didn't care. She had made this great discovery and she was being scolded, and yelled at for lying, and yelled at for risking her neck to do something stupid.

Éowyn was rendered speechless, Aragorn, though, wasn't, "Show us Saruman."

●◊●

A group of riders cantered across the plain. The riders consisted of Féowin, Éowyn, Faramir, Aragorn and Freda, mounted on some of the finest steeds of Rohan. Féowin was giving Suldal a break after her mad dash back to her home and was riding a fidgety, bay gelding with a hard mouth. The gelding, Rolum, stopped well over a mile away from the clouds. Féowin resignedly dismounted and followed the other riders on foot.

One by one the riders were forced to dismount from their steeds and continued up the hill on foot.

Each rider had a different way of getting themselves up the hill: Féowin muttered a mantra under her breath 'You can do this, one step, another, just another step, one more.' Freda focused her mind on something else: a particularly hard piece of saddle script that she was decoding. Faramir also recited a mantra under his breath, 'You must do this. You must see what lurks over the crest of that hill.' Éowyn didn't concentrate on what she was doing; instead she concentrated on the simple motion of putting one foot in front of the other. Aragorn managed to keep on going with the though of what would happen to middle earth if this great evil was not discovered.

Halfway up the hill Freda stopped, took out a spyglass, and stood guard.

At the top Éowyn, Faramir, Aragorn and Féowin peered over the crest of the hill. Faramir's eyes grew wide, Aragorn wrinkled his brow in concentration and Éowyn let out a barely audible gasp. Saruman was there with thousands of uruk-hai doing his bidding and there were some large shapes moving off in the distance. Féowin's spyglass was not nearly strong enough to pick up the figures so Féowin caught Freda's eye and motioned for her to come up.

A quizzical expression danced its way across Freda's face but she obeyed careful to stay silent, though, to Féowin's eye it seemed as if she was muttering something under her breath as she took step after step up the hillside. At the top of the hill, Freda spoke, though her breath was no more than a whisper the riders heard every word clearly, "What is it?"

"Your spyglass," Féowin said, "May we borrow it? There is something way over there, in that far corner of the valley. Something big, something bad."

Freda handed her silver spyglass to Aragorn who held out his hand. For a moment he examined it: the careful placement of sapphires and pearls along the rim, runes sketched in some dark color along the side. Then, he trained it on the large shapes in the distance, when he focused it, his eyes widened ever so slightly and his eyebrows twitched up. His voice was low and slightly frustrated, "He has trolls under his command. Around ten of the wretched things; ten large fighting machines doing his bidding."

Féowin fought the urge to smirk as she had been correct and no one had believed her, a lesser human would have gloated but Féowin had learned long ago that shield maidens always resisted the urge to gloat even if they had every right to do so.

"Let's go back and formulate a plan. Away from here," Faramir suggested, suppressing a shudder.

The rest of the party agreed quickly. The horses had been waiting in a small clumped herd a mile or so away from the clouds and were very eager to set off again. The horses and riders, as they were galloping away, often threw worried backwards glances at the valley and the horror that lay within it.

●◊●

When the party reached the courtyard and dismounted, Féowin volunteered to stay and care for the horses, joining everyone else once the horses were settled. Féowin spoke to the horses as she groomed them, she spoke to them about what lay beyond the hill, and while she was grooming Rolum she could have sworn she saw him shudder when she spoke of the trolls Saruman had under his command.

When each of the five horses' coats were shining and they were eating contently in their stalls, Féowin strolled into the meeting room which had, after the ride back, become filled with people peering over maps and discussing battle strategies. Féowin stood there, ignored, for a moment before Freda noticed her and motioned for her to come over to one of the maps. Faramir, Aragorn, and Éowin were around that map along with a cluster of other warriors Féowin did not bother to recognize.

"We have come up with a plan." Faramirr's finger traced the route as he spoke, "First you will make great haste and ride to Mirkwood, once there, you will alert the elves of this situation. Then, ride to Hobbiton and find Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. You will then escort them to Treebeard in Fangorn Forest . Once you have completed those tasks you will return here. Do I make myself clear?"

Féowin nodded and repeated what her father had just said, just to make sure.

●◊●

**Author's Note: **There was my second chapter; I hope you liked it (though I sincerely doubt you did), please review. Also I know it isn't the greatest idea for her to take the route I'm having her take and it is impossible for her to do it in the time I have her do it, but that plays a big role in the plot for which I have already written a good number of chapters.


	3. The First Leg of an Incredible Journey

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to say two things: One, I'm sorry for taking so long to update because first I went up to the middle of nowhere where the internet is slower than a cow pie and then I went I got grounded because of my lying, manipulating teacher. Two, I am sorry this chapter is so short, I just need it to set up a later part in my story.

●◊●

**Chapter Three - The First Leg of an Incredible Journey **

Féowin was allowed and hour's rest while saddlebags were being packed, her horse tacked, and warmed up for her. After the rest Féowin felt all but refreshed and rested. She trudged down to the stables and her eyes widened: Suldal was tacked with the insignia of a to-be shield maiden. Féowin turned to her father, "I'm going to be a shield maiden? Even after I deliberately disobeyed you? Thank you very much!"

"Don't thank me," Faramir laughed, "It was your mother's idea."

Her mother nodded and spoke, "The ride to Mirkwood to alert the elves shall count as penance for what you did and the ride to Hobbiton to escort the hobbits to Treebeard shall be the quest that deems you the _privilege _of being a shield maiden." Éowyn stressed the word privilege because being a shield maiden _was _a privilege and not a right, it could be taken away at any moment.

"Thank you, mother," Féowin nearly threw herself at her mother she was so ecstatic.

Éowyn smiled at her daughter, "Make haste, ride silent, take care."

Féowin bowed her head, it was the farewell of shield maiden to shield maiden. Féowin felt honored to have her mother tell it to her. She stroked Suldal's neck as she trotted out on the path of their hasty journey, Féowin spoke to Suldal as she asked for a canter, "Hey, Swift, show us why you are called such."

Suldal happily obliged and soon she was moving at a very swift canter across the plains.

●◊●

When the sun was three quarters of the way through its cycle, a few hours before sundown, Féowin reined Suldal in, dismounted, and loosened her girth. Suldal nibbled a blade of grass tentatively, Féowin shook her head, "No, Suldal. We don't have time for a real meal. Half and apple each will do."

Suldal swished her tail agitatedly but ceased her hesitant grazing and contenting herself with devouring the half of the apple Féowin handed to her. Féowin cleaned her dagger free of apple juice on the dried up grass before biting into her half of the apple. The sweetness of the apple triggered something in her mind, as did sitting on the plain with her horse at her side.

Féowin spoke aloud taking comfort in the quiet sound of her voice in the open vastness of the plain, "Suldal, I have the oddest sense that sometime later, I will be doing this same exact thing, sitting here next to you, right in this exact spot, eating an apple, worrying about the future."

Suldal, finished with her apple and bored, tossed her head and pranced in place. Féowin smiled, fed the last few bites of her apple to the mare, tightened the girth, and mounted again.

Riding was normally a joy and a fun pastime for Féowin but it was beginning to get tedious.

●◊●

As the night grew late and the stars bright, Féowin slowed Suldal and set up camp for the night. She allowed Suldal to graze a bit while she devoured a hunk of bread. Then, they settled down for a few hours rest. Both Suldal and Féowin were light sleepers and it would be hard for anyone to sneak up on them. Even comforted with this fact, Féowin still wasn't sure and had a restless feeling of apprehension. Then, when the faintest whisper of a rumor of the pink of the sunrise, Féowin woke eagerly, anticipating the intense hours of riding she was about to put in. The riding would keep her mind off the odd feeling that had been planted as a seed the night before and had flourished into a plant.

●◊●

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for suffering through my short third chapter. If I have ever used Swift instead of Suldal I am really sorry because I have typed this up before I changed the name so sorry about that. Please review. 


	4. A Stranger in the Woods

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry I had Suldal as Swift this chapter, I totally forgot about the name change. I think I have fixed it now. Sorry, it took me way too long to fix this, but I found out that grades didn't actually close the other day so I have lots of work to do. I'd also like to say, I'm following the movie, like Saruman's killed in not Hobbiton (I forget what the place is called). I noticed that this story was put on The Worst of the Worst LotR Fanfiction C2 thing and I have one thing to say: I don't care. If you think a cow pie could write this way better than me, don't read it! I am going to continue writing whether you want me to or not.

**Chapter Four – A Stranger in the Woods**

Féowin liked trees and plants well enough, the absolute silence of Mirkwood was beginning to get to her and the darkness was suffocating. Every moment she felt as if a pair of unseen eyes were watching her. She shifted nervously in Suldal's saddle, scanning the trees for a pair of eyes, she found none, but still had the oddest sensation of being watched. In fact, she _was _being watched, not by one pair of eyes, but many.

Finally she sighed, resigned to the fact that someone was watching her and she couldn't see them, "Hello? Who …"

She didn't get to finish her sentence for a group of ten or so elves jumped down from trees and were pointing their bows at her. Only her training as a shield maiden kept her cool calm and collected. "Peace," she said, dropping Suldal's reins and holding up her hands to show that she held no weapons. "I am a messenger from Rohan, bearing ill news for the Elvin King."

A handsome blonde elf spoke, "My father is not here at the moment."

_His father?_ Féowin wondered, then it hit her: He was Prince Legolas!

"Your Highness," she said, bowing low in her saddle as Suldal extended a foreleg and bent her neck in a horse bow.

The Prince and many of his fellows laughed at Suldal's antics. Then Legolas turned serious again, "My father will not be back for some time now, is there something I can help you with?"

"I suppose so, Your Highness," Féowin said, "But I cannot give you the message in front of your fellows, for the time being it is confidential."

Legolas nodded, "I understand. Do you wish to tell it to me here, or when we arrive at my home?"

The sooner the better," Féowin said.

Legolas nodded again and walked out of earshot of his fellows with Suldal following.

"It is Saruman," Féowin began.

"Saruman? I saw him die with my own two eyes," Legolas said, suddenly becoming suspicious once again, "Who are you?"

"Féowin of Rohan, daughter of Faramir and Éowyn, shield maiden-in-training," she proudly fingered her saddle blanket which bore the insignia of a shield maiden-in-training. "Less than a week ago, I saw him alive with my own two eyes. As did my mother, father, Freda, and Aragorn. Do you doubt them?"

Legolas was angry, how dare this little shield maiden_-in-training_ be so rude to him! "I do not doubt them, it is your word I doubt. Who is Freda?" he added as an afterthought.

"You know Freda," Féowin stated it as a fact she was sure was true.

"Then would you please refresh my memory?" Legolas asked with clearly faked politeness.

"Freda, you knew here as a young girl, five or so years old. She and her brother brought news of Saruman's attacking forces, resulting in King Theodin taking his people to Helm's Deep."

A look of puzzlement flitted across Legolas' face, soon followed by one of recognition, "Oh, yes. I remember her and her brother. But I still believe you not."

Féowin frowned, what could she do to get him to believe her?

Being hospitable, Legolas invited her to stay in Mirkwood until she was ready to move off. She gladly accepted for it would give her a chance to try and figure out how to convince him that she _was _telling the truth.

Legolas walked back to his fellows, a concentrated frown across his handsome features. Féowin followed him fighting the urge to pout. She looked up to see many of the elves staring at her and Legolas speaking in some form of elvish to them all. A few of the elves' hands went to their weapons, just to be safe. Legolas said something that probably had the meaning of, "Not yet, but be on your guard." For the elves released their weapons, but still watched Féowin carefully, monitoring her every move with keen eyes.

●◊●

The ride to the Prince's home was filled with an awkward silence, interrupted every now and then by one of the elves posing a question in Elvish to which Legolas always responded the same, a shrug and saying something Féowin took to mean, "We'll see."

Legolas' home was beautiful, but Féowin was too deep in thought to notice or comment on it. She was shown a fine room while Suldal was given a large, roomy box stall and a good rub down. A she-elf who had been assigned to serve Féowin introduced herself as Canadiel. Canadiel told Féowin she would most likely be in Mirkwood a while and began to unpack Féowin's saddlebags. No matter how much Féowin protested Canadiel just kept on unpacking. When she was finished, she bowed and spoke, "Clothes are in the wardrobe, books are on the shelves, food is in the pantry, and scrolls and maps are on the desk. Will you be needing anything else, my lady?"

"No, thank you, Canadiel," Féowin moved to repack her things as soon as Canadiel closed the door behind her.

When she was packing up the scrolls and maps, she noticed an envelope she clearly did not remember requesting it to be put in. The envelope was sealed with her mother's seal and when she held it up to the light, she could faintly make out part of it. Then she figured out what it was: It was a comprehensive report on the situation. Féowin was so relieved she could have cried, but she didn't for she felt she needed to conduct herself in a professional manner.

Féowin didn't know what to do, so she finished packing and sat down on her bed with the letter to think.

●◊●

A few hours before dinner, Canadiel entered the room and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, my lady?"

Féowin, who had fallen asleep with her eyes open, blinked herself awake, "Yes, I do not need some help. I need to see the Prince _immediately _."

Canadiel looked at Féowin, disbelief clearly scrawled across her face, "You don't just go up and talk to the Prince. There are specifications and procedures. I could, though, take a message to someone to take to the Prince."

"Tell him I have proof that what I told him earlier is true. He'll know what I mean," Féowin said, sitting back down on the bed and examining a map, making sure she knew the route she would take for the rest of her journey.

Canadiel sighed and left the room muttering something about outsiders.

●◊●

A little while later, Canadiel came back and told Féowin, "His Highness, Prince Legolas, wishes to see you."

Féowin stood up, a triumphant glint in her eyes, "Thank you. Would you please show me the way? I know it not. Then after that, could you please bring my saddlebags down to the stable and have my mare groomed, tacked, and warmed up? For I believe I shall be leaving very soon."

Canadiel nodded silently, the image of an obedient servant, and led Féowin to the throne room where Prince Legolas sat. Legolas clapped his hands and the courtiers and many of the guards skittered out, leaving only ten or so guards standing well out of earshot.

"So, Féowin, daughter of Faramir and Éowyn, shield maiden-in-training, what proof do you bring me?" He asked leaning forward in his seat, giving away his hidden interest in the matter.

Féowin gave him the letter which he opened, scanned, then put down again, "So, it seems as if you were telling the truth. Very well then, will you be traveling back to Rohan to go to war with the rest of your kin or shall you be warring with us?"

"Neither, Your Highness. I'm traveling to Hobbiton to escort two hobbits to the ents in Fangorn Forest. Then, I shall hopefully make it back in time to war with my kin. If you require no more information from me, may I be on my way now?"

"Yes, yes, of course! Be on your way!" Legolas said, giving Féowin a shooing motion with his regal hand.

Féowin smiled gratefully and ran down to the stables. There, she was glad to see Suldal groomed, tacked, and ready to go. Canadiel was also there, standing by Suldal's head and holding her reins, looking around for Féowin. Féowin thanked her. Then, she and Suldal galloped off toward the sun that was threatening to set and all the warriors were summoned by Legolas to go to war.

●◊●

**Author's Note: **As I said before: I am not about to stop writing, so if you hate this stop reading it. Common sense, duh! If you see any more typos in this chapter please alert me, I hate typos.


	5. A Frantic Ride to Hobbiton

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy trying to get my GPA up before grades closed. Grades closed yesterday so I'll be updated more – hopefully, if I'm not grounded for my failing grade in gym :). I would like to say that as soon as I publish this chapter I will go through the rest of my already published chapters and edit them again for stupid typos. And so here is my fifth chapter of my story:

CHAPTER FIVE – A FRANTIC RIDE TO HOBBITON

Though she hadn't wasted much time in Mirkwood, Feowin felt as if every second counted. Once she and Suldal made it out of the darkness of Mirkwood and onto the open plain, they broke into a flat out gallop. Suldal – true to her name – ran almost unbelievably quickly, her steely hooves pounding in a quick four beat succession. After an hour or so of hard galloping, Feowin came to her senses and pulled Suldal up to a slow canter as the sun was fading down behind the trees of Mirkwood.

As night fell, Suldal ran by the light of the nearly full moon. Then the moon began to set, and their last source of natural light began to diminish. Reluctantly Feowin pulled Suldal to a stop and patted her neck, "We'll make camp here tonight and set out again at first light."

Suldal nodded her head as if she understood, then she hesitantly nibbled a blade of grass, asking permission to graze.

Feowin smiled, "Go ahead, girl. Feast yourself for the night."

Suldal grazed contently while Feowin ate two thick slices of stale bread.

Feowin was physically and mentally exhausted and she dropped right off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Suldal noticed Feowin would most likely not wake up if someone – or something – came by, so she felt it was her duty to watch over her friend as the night wore on.

●◊●

Dawn graced the sky with a flourish of color, Suldal watched it for a bit, then, judging it was light enough to continue their frantic ride to Hobbiton, she gently nudged Feowin awake. Feowin got up and slapped the sleep from her face.

After a hurried breakfast of a pear each, Suldal and Feowin set out on another day's riding. Feowin had realized earlier that morning what Suldal had one during the night and decided not to go too quickly for fear of over exhausting her friend. Suldal was grateful fro this because she felt that if she had to go on another long, hard gallop she would collapse.

That day Feowin and Suldal didn't cover all that much ground for they stopped around sundown to give them a long rest in preparation for the hard riding that was sure to commence the next day.

●◊●

The next morning, a red wood thrush zipped by Feowin's ear, all in a titter.

Feowin watched the bird fly away then spoke to Suldal, "How curious, very curious. One has to wonder what put that poor thing in that state of mind."

It wasn't long before they found the answer to Feowin's question. An abnormally large, black fox soon rushed up on them. The fox was thin, but it had powerful muscles bulging out in his jaws, shoulders, and legs. The fox was also exceptionally tall, it was as tall as Feowin's knees. Slowly he turned his head, glared at Feowin and Suldal, seemed to contemplate wheather or not to make them his next meal.

When he growled and leapt at Swift, it was clear what he had decided. Swift dodged the snapping jaws, but just barely. Feowin drew her sword and pointed it at the fox who stared at the blade for a moment before pouncing again. A moment was all Feowin needed though, in that moment she mounted Suldal and kneed her into a quick canter. The fox, determined not to let his breakfast get away again, followed close behind. It soon became clear to Feowin as she and Suldal were in a flat out gallop that they could not outrun the fox for long. They'd have to turn around and fight. Feowin sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to have a delay such as this. Suldal, picking up on Feowin's mood, laid her ears back to her poll and agitatedly swished her tail.

On the cue from Feowin, Suldal reared and pivoted on her hind legs, towering over the midnight fox. The fox was a tad daunted and took a half step back, then regained his courage and moved to attack again.

"Stop!" A voice with an accent foreign to Feowin shrieked.

A tall, slim, dark-haired woman in a red dress and tan leggings ran forth shouting. The fox, at the sight and sound of her, dropped obediently back to all fours and trotted over to the woman. The woman turned her icy gaze to Feowin, "What were you thinking, trying to attack a poor innocent creature, such as Tathar here?"

"That – that thing attacked me!" Feowin protested.

"This thing," the woman said indignantly, "Is a purebred fox."

"Purebred for what, may I inquire? Attacking innocent riders?" Ask Feowin losing her temper.

"No! For hunting down wanted criminals. This here fox could out-track you any day!"

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Feowin, perfectly ready to accept it if the chance came round.

"My purebred foxes don't compete with common folk such as yourself. Who are you anyways?"

"No one of consequence," Feowin said, giving no unnecessary information away.

"Well, 'no one of consequence,' I just happen to be Esgal, top breeder of hunting foxes. And this fox," she said, stoking the black fox's head, "Is my champion, Tathar."

"I see," said Feowin buying time, "And what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere, out here?"

"I could ask you the same question, shield maiden-in-training of Rohan."

Feowin gaped at her, she hadn't thought many outsiders knew the insignia of a shield maiden-in-training.

"But since you could help me on my quest, I shall tell you what I'm doing here…"

Esgal did not get to finish what she was saying for Feowin interrupted her, "Yes, lovely, I'm sure that there is someone out there who cares. My business is my own, I will leave now and make great haste to finish it."

Before Esgal could utter a sound, Feowin urged Swift back into a quick canter. Esgal knew she could send Tathar after her and he would catch her, but she didn't wish to waste her time.

●◊●

Feowin was quite content to ignore the odd incident and keep on riding father and farther away from the odd woman and her frightening fox.

She was relieved to see the comfy hobbit-holes of Hobbition as she and Suldal crested a small hill.

Suldal, too, pricked her ears up and put a bit more stride in her step, "Hey, girl. Don't get your hopes up." Feowin cooed to Suldal, "We are just going to get the hobbits and stay until dawn, then we are going to leave again. The pace will be much slower for you will have to carry the two hobbits and I follow on foot.

Suldal shook her head, a tad disgruntled, but continued quickly on to Hobbiton.

●◊●

**Author's Note: **I know that I've messed up the phases of the moon and such and will continue to do so, but I'm not about to spend hours of research for that one thing. Please review – even though I bet you hated it I would like to know what you think. If you find any typos please, please, please tell me. I hate typos.


	6. A Matter of Persuasion

**Author's Note: **I don't have much to say. Except I'm sorry for taking so long to update and that no hobbits were harmed in the making of this chapter (except from the ones in my mind…) If this section does not seem realistic or like it follows Tolkein's Lord of the Rings at all, then that is just more evidence that I am only halfway through the Fellowship. Also I would like to say, that it is probably very unlikely that there are and Gypsy Vanners, Gypsy Cobs, or any other Gypsy crosses in Middle Earth, but I rode a lovely Gypsy Cob mare that was the absolute best and I had to write something about a Gypsy Cob or Gypsy cross of some kind. So that would be why Rolum is in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I've forgotten these in my other chapters. But I still do not own anything here except Esgal, Tathar, Suldal, Rolum, and Feowin.

CHAPTER SIX – A MATTER OF PERSUASION

Clouds loomed on the horizon, threatening to burst. Feowin urged Suldal to pick up her pace a little for she didn't want to stay outside to find out if they were empty threats or not.

There was a distant growl of thunder and the clouds spilled. A few moments after the downpour began, both Suldal and Feowin were drenched. Feowin pulled up her hood, but for all its use it could have not been there.

Puddles grew, trees soon held no protection from the rain and biting wind. Feowin allowed the faintest rumor of a smile touch her lips as she entered Hobbiton.

She and Suldal stopped at the first hobbit-hole they came to, Feowin knocked politely on the door while Suldal waited patiently on the road.

The young hobbit child that answered the door looked at the tall woman wearing a sword and daggers with frightened eyes for a moment, before running back into the hobbit-hole to get her parents.

A gruff looking hobbit came to the door, he glared at Feowin and growled, "Wha' 'id ye do that fer? Scarin' me poor little girl like that?"

Feowin bristled at his tone, but still spoke politely, "I am very sorry, I meant no harm. I am just here looking for Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and a place to stable my horse for the night."

"Ye'll find 'em all at th' Green Dragon. Though, a warning, missie: Merry an' Pippin'll be drunker than," the hobbit paused, trying to think up a sufficient metaphor, he failed and settled on, "drunk. Yeah, they'll all be drunker 'an drunk."

"Thank you, kind sir," Feowin said, walking back to Suldal and mounting.

The ruckus coming from the Green Dragon proved the hobbit's word to be true. Feowin didn't bother to tether Suldal for she wouldn't stray far if she strayed at all.

Feowin had to stoop to get in the door. The room was thick with pipe-smoke and laughter. Feowin looked around the inn, she didn't see anyone she recognized, not that she expected to, but it was good to check anyway.

She walked up to the bartender and asked, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could point out Master Peregrin Took and Master Meriadoc Brandybuck? And how much would a stall and food for my horse for the night cost?"

The bartender told her how much the stall would cost and Feowin paid him. Then he led her back to a table in the back of the inn while a young hobbit was sent to take Suldal in from the rain.

Just as the hobbit Feowin had talked to earlier had said, Merry and Pippin were drunker than drunk. Feowin sighed, thanked the bartender, and watched the hobbits for a moment formulating a plan.

Plan made up, she walked over to the two hobbits and picked them up by their collars. The hobbits protested drunkenly but were far too drunk to be able to put up a fight. She dragged them outside and threw them down in a puddle.

They clambered out of it spluttering, "Wha' wa' that fer?"

One of the hobbits' more sober friends had followed and was laughing at his two friends' plight. Feowin reached over and threw him in too.

After a few more dunkings in the cold puddle Feowin hauled all three hobbits to the stable. She dropped them down by Suldal's stall and waited for them to regain what little senses they had with them still.

As she waited she examined the stable, it was inhabited by only two horses: Suldal and a stocky piebald gelding. Upon further examination, Feowin found a label on the piebald's stall door which read, "Rolum."

_Rolum, _Feowin thought, looking the gelding over, _Shade Horse. I suppose it suits him. Not tall enough to be a horse, I'd say only fourteen hands, but too strongly built to be a pony. His mane and tail are nice and thick, he's got nice, large hooves, feathers along his hooves. Good conformation, holds his head nice and high; alert eyes glassed with boredom. He's probably some kind of draft cob with a bit of foreign blood, used for plowing fields for some hobbit, when I bet he'd rather be free. I wonder… It would make his life better … But it also might not … And what about his owners? …_

To keep herself from thinking such thought, she jerked herself away from Rolum and turned to the interfering hobbit.

"Who are you?" She questioned the him.

"Samwise Gamgee," the hobbit answered. "Who wants to know? And why?"

Feowin then realized that he was not as drunk as she had first presumed; maybe he wasn't even at all drunk. She replied, "It is very nice to meet you Master Gamgee, if you'll be off now?"

"What do you want with them?" Sam motioned toward Merry and Pippin who were leaning up against Suldal's stall door, fast asleep.

"My business is my own," Feowin stated.

"If your business is with them, then it is my business too," Sam crossed his arms and glared at Feowin.

Feowin sat herself down on a hay bale and said nothing more to Sam. He glared at her and sat cross-legged on the floor next to his friends.

The night passed slowly for Sam as he spent all of it watching the odd girl who was staring at him. And not even blinking … Sam found this curious and waved his hand in front of her face, she still didn't blink. He put two and two together to figure out that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open to have the pretense of watching him while she actually rested.

So Sam, assured by the fact that she would not attack him if he moved, curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

At dawn, Suldal kicked her stall door to wake Feowin. Sam, too, was roused by the sound, but Merry and Pippin continued their deep slumber. Quickly and efficiently, Feowin fed, groomed and saddled Suldal. Then, she stalked out of the stable. She soon returned, lugging a bucket of cold water which she proceeded to throw over the sleeping hobbits. The hobbits groaned as they slowly woke, complaining of horrid hangovers.

To Sam, Feowin seemed heartless, as she did nothing but dump the rest of the water on them and put away the bucket.

Even though Merry and Pippin were still only half awake Feowin still lifted them up and placed them in Suldal's saddle. She then grabbed the mare's reins and walked out of the stable.

Sam rushed out after her, "Where're you taking them? Wherever it is, I'm coming with you."

Feowin gave Sam an appraising look; he had to jog to keep up with her and Suldal's brisk walk. "Why are you so eager to follow your friends into certain danger?"

"Danger?" Sam yelped.

"Danger," Feowin stated.

Sam hardened his resolve and answered, "Because they need someone to look after them."

"They seemed to look after themselves just fine during the War of the Ring." Feowin said, spotting his lie quite easily.

"Fine, the truth is that it has been a bit dull around here and I'm looking for some adventure and anywhere Merry and Pippin go, I go."

Feowin shrugged, he led a good argument, "Just keep up."

Sam smiled; he found that he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be so.

**Author's Note: **Please review.I've decided to put in a translation of the horse terminology I've used in this chapter for those who do not know what the words mean. If you are a "horsey" person and notice that I've given a bad/incorrect definition tell me a better one and I will fix it.

**Mare: **Female horse over the age of four

**Gelding: **a castrated male horse

**Cob: **A stocky type (not breed) of horse

**Feathers: **Hair around the ankles

**Hooves: **Feet

**Piebald: **Black/dark brown and white splotches (kind of like on a cow)

**Hands: **Worldwide way of measuring horses, the horses are measured to the withers, one hand is four inches

**Withers: **Where the neck meets the rest of the body (the knobby part)

**Extra Info: **A pony is 14.2 hh (hands high) and smaller, horses are over 14.2 hh


	7. A Trip to Fangorn

DISCLAIMER – I still only own Rolum, Esgal, Tathar, Suldal, and Feowin everything else belongs to not me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Let me just say I love the song Against The Wind by Maire Brennan, I wrote this chapter listening to it over and over again. Secondly thank you to the person who reviewed, you made my day. And thirdly, in this chapter, I don't express Esgal or Feowin well, I'm pretty sure that a shield maiden (in-training) would not act as Feowin did in this chapter, but I don't honestly care. I have also done some research and Gypsy Vanner horses are a relatively modern breed so it is highly unlikely that there were any in Middle Earth seeing as in the United States they have only been considered a breed since 1990. And I also hope that this story may become more accurate since I've almost given up on ever having the attention span to finish the Fellowship of the Ring as a book, I've decided to listen to it as an audio-book and see if I have the attention span to do that.

CHAPTER SEVEN – A TRIP TO FANGORN

Esgal sat on the grass, enjoying the afternoon sunlight streaming down on her face. _This is the life,_ she thought contently to herself, _being able to go wherever I please, do whatever I want, train my beautiful champions…._

She looked lovingly over at Tathar who lay, basking in the sun, his copper coat glistening. With a twitch in his sleep, Tathar rolled over on his back so the thin white stripe of fur that ran down his stomach was visible. Esgal smiled, reached over, and rubbed his belly. Tathar squirmed with pleasure.

Suddenly, Tathar tensed, jumped up, and glared at the top of a hill that was behind them, a low growl rising to a quiet crescendo in his throat.

Esgal hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and tied Tathar's leather leash to his collar. Slowly – almost hesitantly – the pair walked up the hill. At the top they could both see a sight that made Esgal want to laugh out loud: Two Halflings sitting on the golden mare Esgal had seen a day or so ago, one Halfling puffing on the ground next to the horse – presumably tired from all the jogging it had to do to keep up with the mare – and that insolent shield maiden-in-training Esgal had the dissapointment to encounter a day or so ago, too.

Esgal sneered at Tathar, "Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

Tathar growled as if he liked the idea. Esgal smiled, she and Tathar always thought alike.

She removed a dagger from her boot and held it in a menacing manner. Tathar growled, bared his teeth, and strained at his leash. The pair continued down the hill.

The shield maiden-in-training was the first to notice, the Halfling on the ground was the second, and the horse-riding Halflings did not look as if they could notice if a rock hit them in the eye.

Upon a somewhat closer examination, Esgal realized the two Halflings were suffering from horrid hangovers. When she got close enough she began to speak, "Let me see, I do believe I have something here in my bag for your hangovers…"

The shield maiden-in-training's hand stopped Esgal from reaching into her pack, in one swift movement, Esgal's arm was twisted up behind her back and the girl's cold voice was filling her ears, "You will not touch them or give them anything. Take your outcast fox and yourself and get away from us."

"You can't order me around you renegade warrior," Esgal spat icily.

Feowin glared at Esgal through her blond bangs, "One more word from your lips and you die a slow and painful death."

"I honestly doubt you could kill me," Esgal smirked sizing up the thirteen year old.

"Is that a challenge?" Feowin reached for her sword.

"Excuse me, miss," Sam asked Feowin. "I believe you said something about haste."

Feowin jammed her sword back in its sheath and tried to stalk past Esgal, but Esgal stepped in her path. She sneered "Going somewhere?"

"Look, whoever you are, I have better ways to occupy my time. So I would appreciate it if you would let me by." Feowin said, glaring.

"I would appreciate it if you would go die," Esgal said, letting go of Tathar's leash.

The copper fox leapt at Feowin, teeth bared. Suldal picked Sam up by his collar and carried all three hobbits to a safe spot away from the fighting.

Feowin drew her sword in one swift movement and pointed it at the fox that was now circling her. She shouted to Esgal, "You! Call your fox away from me."

Esgal was examining her nails with the air of a person who really couldn't care less about what was going on. When Feowin spoke, she looked up dully, "Why?"

"Because," Feowin retorted, "I have things to do, places to be, people to meet."

"But this is good exercise for my lovely Tathar." Esgal sneered.

"I don't care, let me past," Feowin demanded.

Esgal seemed to tire of the insolent child and called to Tathar, "Tathar, down boy."

Tathar sulked backed to Esgal's side, glaring at Feowin. Esgal spoke to Feowin and said, "Go away now, before I change my mind."

Feowin grabbed Suldal's reins and dashed past Esgal. Merry and Pippin bounced ungracefully on Suldal's back while Sam sprinted to keep up with Suldlal's high-stepping canter.

Esgal laughed as the odd quintet ran away. Tathar whined, he wanted to chase after them. Esgal ran her fingers through Tathar's thick fur, "Good boy, Tathar. Next time they cross our path I'll let you rip them to shreds."

Tathar growled deep in his throat with pleasure.

After thinking for a moment, Esgal allowed a crafty smile to cross her face.

"Let us follow them and see what they are up to," Esgal suggested.

Tathar strained at his leash as he and Esgal trotted after Feowin, Suldal and the hobbits.

The palomino mare seemed glad to pick up the swift pace after walking for so long.

After an hour or so of running behind Suldal, Esgal looked up and saw the trees of Fangorn Forest. Esgal stopped there, there was something about trees – especially in Fangorn Forest – that disquieted her.

_Oh, well,_ she thought, _at least it has been an entertaining trip to Fangorn_


End file.
